Night Club, Spiked Coke, And Lust
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: This is from my vault of shorts. Dusted off to the enjoyment of my fans. Takes place during COTA: Temporal Slider. KC KaiOC to those who dont know CTSKai and Charly go out to a nightclub for a little offtime, but one spiked Coke changes it all.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. But I do own Charly._

_**Synopsis:** Coming out from my vault of one shots. This was done way back when CTS was still in production. But I found it recently, and thought It'd be cool to dust it off and showcase it! It's a little gimmick that happens mid or after CTS. But more like mid. It's an idea that didn't make the cutting room floor. As a failed or 'vault' idea, it doesn't really fit CTS properly. But it's still a cute little short._

**The suggestion was innocent enough. But what it meant for both was hardly innocent.** He offered to take her out for the night, to get her away from the hell that has been going on with the company, he didn't expect to find himself in hell, struggling to suppress his emotions for her...

Charly was up in her room trying to find something decent to wear. She could not believe that she was fretting like some schoolgirl on her first date over what to wear. And it wasn't a date, she had to remind herself. She was just going out to get some down time from the hell going on. But why did she even agree? Was it because of what happened earlier between them? Or was it the deep attraction that has always been there between them, but over the three years she knew him, only became stronger? Or was it just her being stupid and believing that things were like that, while he was just being a friend.

Smirking she decided to test this theory out. Opening her closet she pulled out a pair of tight black jeans, something she would rarely wear. And a leather jacket, this one was slim, the type that only reached the waist and hung loose. Deciding her halter top would do to complete the ensemble.

Kai was waiting by his bike, sitting on the seat. Playing with his helmet nervously, another helmet hung on the handlebar. He wondered if she changed her mind, it probably should have been that way. He didn't wish to think what would happen if he was to spend any time alone with the girl, in surroundings where no one looked long enough at couples to recognize who they were. In surrounding that he didn't have to fake it like he didn't care for her. He also cursed himself for saying _'leave the car, we'll take my bike,'_ because he knew what it would involve. Charly never rode a bike before. She wouldn't be comfortable holding unto the handle bar behind her, and that left only one thing to hold on to, him.

He heard soft footsteps as she appeared by the doorway, "Well... there you are." She spoke. Kai looked up, instantly he noticed what she wore. He stared, the outfit was not something she would wear normally, it wasn't loose, and in fact it was snug, accenting every curve in her body. She cocked her head, her loose brown hair spilling over her shoulder like melted chocolate. She looked over what he was wearing. Dark blue jeans with black runners. A black muscle shirt that left little to the imagination about how built he was. Not that he ever wore anything that left that to the imagination she reminded herself. On top of that he had a loose vest, and on his hands were bike gloves. She approached, "Well I think you see something you like," she spoke cockily.

That got to snap him out of the trance, "Witch," he replied.

"Lets go, I want to show you this place I know of. One that I don't even take the girls to, it's a nightclub. The music is good there, you might like the fast beat," she spoke. "And about the bike... I'm having second thoughts. How about not, alright... that place has shabby parking, you don't want this thing stolen, the convertible is far harder to steal." She voiced, producing the keys to her red car.

"Fine," Kai put down his helmet, he wanted to invent an excuse to take the car now himself, with her dressed like that, it would be too hard to focus on the road for him.

"You can drive if you want, I trust you," she voiced. Tossing him the keys, which he caught. The top was down but as soon as they were both settled and the engine was running, Charly reached over and activated the mechanism to get the top to rise. "There better, it's chilly out tonight," she spoke. Soon the car was off.

'This is not a date...' Kai thought to himself, he practically had to repeat the mantra to himself ten times over to get himself to stop thinking of Charly as his date, but that didn't help. Like it or not, this was a date, and the feeling was giving him a high. After the little tantrum Takara threw at him when she caught him staring at Charly too long, he practically stopped considering himself 'taken' because the truth was, he never was. Because he never truly considered Takara as a girlfriend. The most she was, she was a companion. While Charly... he didn't want to go there, thinking of what he would want to consider her to be. 'Lover' was high on that list.

"There make a right here, and keep going, I'll tell you when to turn again," Charly voiced. Kai followed directions and soon enough they were in front of a large nightclub, the line out front was long.

Kai pulled the car into a parking spot and killed the engine, getting out, he opened the door for the girl and allowed her to climb out as well, and before she did however she made sure the car was going to lock up properly. After that was done and the alarm was on, both stood in line.

"I can hear the music out here," Kai voiced. The music was fast beat, and he liked that type. Charly swept the line, some women in front have turned back to look at Kai, she didn't blame them, he looked good. And standing this close to him she could also say he smelled good.

The line moved and soon enough they were inside, the second they stepped in, Kai raised an eyebrow. The club was huge, larger than what it looked like from the outside, it had two floors, the bottom floor was the dance floor and the top was the bar and restaurant floor.

"Come," Charly pulled him towards the escalator to get up on the top floor, "We can dance a bit later, I'm thirsty, you can have something... my treat," she spoke. They made to the upper floor. The seating arrangements were surprising. They were short L shape. Designed for two, some were for four, with a table and a lamp hanging over them. The place was nice, and the people weren't too wild as he noticed. The music was loud, but up here, he could hear conversation. Obviously some job was done to improve acoustics and allow conversation up here to be heard without the need to shout over the din.

The two sat down comfortably, or as comfortably as they could at one of those tables. Charly glanced at him and found him staring at her; his hands were on the table. A waitress appeared, "Hey... I'm Sherry, I'll be your hostess tonight, can I get you two something?" she asked.

"Just two cokes, with ice please," Charly replied. The waitress nodded and moved off.

"You were right, this place is nice," Kai commented.

"Aint it?" Charly replied with a smile, "You can bring Takara here," she added. Kai shook his head at that. And Charly raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" she wondered.

"She broke it off a while ago," he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't realize, this must be... uncomfortable for you," she spoke.

"No it's okay, it's good she did that. I didn't want to break it off with her and come out sounding like a jerk. We kind of agreed to go in different ways. I think there is someone else she's taken fancy to," Kai explained.

"No one I know, and I usually know all," Charly replied, trying to comfort him.

Kai shook his head, 'Maybe you don't know because Takara doesn't know either. But it's clear written on her face, there is someone else,' he thought. "It doesn't matter Charly, don't worry... we came here to have some fun, not to worry about the shit goin on in our lives. There is no harm in two friends doing this." He spoke.

"Yea you're right," she patted his hand with hers. It was then Sherry came back with their drinks.

"Here you go love birds," she spoke, setting the drinks on the table, turning around and walking off, not registering how both blushed and Charly's hand darted away from his.

"Note to self, no tip for her," Charly joked, trying to alleviate the pressure that rose between them, taking a sip of her coke. Both chuckled at that. Kai drank his drink slowly, taking the moment to look down at the dance floor. Some of the moves the dancers were doing made him wander if Charly didn't have an ulterior motive, he wouldn't put it past her to have one. She was a sly fox. Thinking of Charly made him think if they danced like that, it would be probably the one time he'd be red like a tomato. But the image of being that close to her was something not entirely unpleasing to think about.

"What are you looking at?" she leaned over so she could see too, Kai stiffened at the movement, she was that close to him now. He was afraid to move, afraid she would notice and bolt away, slowly he turned his head and came face to face with her, he felt her hand slide down his bare arm as she sought support leaning like that.

She bolted away as soon as she felt his stare on her, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized, bowing her head, blushing beet red. This evening wasn't going as she planned it to, she just wanted to spend some time in his company, just talking about whatever, but whenever she looked at him, and image of their kiss flashed in her mind, her eyes would slide down to his lips, and she'd wish he would do that again, so she could kiss him just one more time. _'You are pathetic,' _her mind mocked. _'I know,'_ she thought to herself. But she couldn't resist the temptation; he was like eye candy, the expensive kind too.

"You love birds out there, we're going to slow down things for a little, so grab your partners and lets see who can do the best slow here," the D.J spoke over the microphone, there was clapping and cheering coming from below.

Kai looked down again and then at Charly, "Dance with me," he spoke. Charly looked up in surprise, dejavu hit her, a slow dance. "If you want," he added.

"I want to," she replied, voice sounding like a husky purr. So he led her down, both their drinks forgotten.

The slow music started, the two of them comfortably slid into a dance position. Kai however had trouble putting his arms around her, because her outfit was so snug, he could feel the warmth of her skin coming off her, and he was afraid to lose himself in that warmth. Charly however had no such restraint; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Relax, I don't bite," she cooed. Kai did so and decided that she was not likely to maim him for placing his hands on her waist, as long as they stayed on her waist.

"You are evil," he spoke.

"How so?" Charly wondered, cocking her head to side a little, her hair fell over her shoulder, brushing his bare upper arm, her bangs fell on her eyes, had they not she would have seen him close his eyes and mentally count to ten to calm down.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" he asked in a dark tone.

"Nothing that you don't like," she replied.

'Busted,' Kai thought, it was true, everything she did so far only made him respond to her in a form other than anger or dislike, he liked what was happening, he liked it perhaps a bit too much. And suddenly he wished he didn't choose to slow dance with her, her warmth was eliciting more response from his body. "You're enjoying this torture, aren't you?" he asked.

"What torture?" she wondered. They stopped moving and were just swaying to the music now, with each passing second he would pull her closer against him, now with every breath she took, he could feel all her body pressed against him, and god was that intoxicating. More intoxicating than the time he drank three glasses of wine on New Years Eve.

She was playing ignorant, he knew it, but god did she have to continue to play it now, when he was a hair breath away from snapping. In the days after their kiss, he found himself following her with his eyes, seeking any opportunity to pop into the manor to see her, any opportunity to talk to her, any opportunity to be alone with her. And any opperunity to touch her, innocently, but he knew he was building himself up for a crash. In the last week, all the emotions he tried to suppress for two years were threatening to erupt like a volcano, and he was afraid that when they did, there would be no turning back. She would reject him, break his heart, and it would be the last straw. After all, she still had Rei, but why was she playing this game with him. This was causing him to doubt her love for his Chinese teammate, maybe, his heart could only hope, she loved him with as much intensity as he loved her.

"Charly..." he whispered, drawing closer to her ear, "Don't tempt me," he added. Charly rotated her head, in the process her hand slid lower to his chest, it was like taboo, this dark lustful dance they did around each other, seeing who would snap first.

"I think Sherry might have slipped something in our drinks, I can't get my hands off you," she spoke.

"Note to self, give her a very generous tip for that," he ground out closing his eyes against the feeling of her hands roaming over his chest.

"Don't you care?" she asked surprised at his response.

"No, I only care you're here," he whispered back. He was loosing it, the rope of his restraint was approaching critical stress point, he was going to lose it, but the ironic thing was, he didn't care, not anymore.

"Kai... are you sure you're alright?" she was getting worried, what was wrong with him? Why was he behaving so lustful the all of the sudden, not that she minded, but it was strange. "Come we have to go, this isn't good..." she was panicked now. Kai nodded, the two left, without paying their tab.

Sherry watched from on top of the stairs, and shook her head, 'I knew two had the hots for each other, figures what a little bit of alcohol does to people,' she smirked and pulled out five bucks, slipping them into the cash register, making it look like they paid, 'anything for a pair of such cute love birds,' she thought.

Kai got to the car alright, but the second the girl was against it he made his move, wrapping his arms around her waist again he pulled her closer, his lips found her as he kissed her, slowly at first, then more urgently, more passionately. Charly didn't resist, instead her hands found themselves on his chest.

"I knew bringing here would be a good thing," she whispered as soon as they parted.

"What do you mean?" Kai wondered, with some clear air he was beginning to feel better, his self-control was returning, now that he thought about it, the coke Sherry handed him did have a strange smell of alcohol coming off it. He chose to ignore it because he thought it might have been something else, but now it made sense, Sherry spiked his coke.

"Kai," Charly whispered, running a finger down the center of his chest all the way to the waistline of his jeans. He closed his eyes again, suppressing a groan.

"This isn't just lustful attraction, is it?" he asked.

"No... even since you kissed me that time. You remember? I realized just how much I cared for you. It goes past pact siblings, past best friends. I think I love you," she whispered.

"You just made me the happiest man on this planet," he replied, "I love you too, have loved you ever since that night before the finals in Berlin. God Charly you scared me that time, but what about Rei?" he asked.

It was her turn to look sad, "I told him that my feelings changed, and he... accepted that, he said he saw it coming. He said that he saw it coming that I would fall in love with you. After the accident, he said he was sure that we would... hook up as he termed it. Sure he was sad... but he said that he'd get over it. He's just happy we're happy," Charly explained.

"I'm going to remember today for the rest of my life," he whispered, leaning over to nuzzle her cheek softly. "Today is the day when I can finally tell the woman I love, just how much I love her," with that he kissed her again.

"Come... lets not give the bums a show," she whispered, disengaging the alarm off her car.

"Hmm..." was Kai's somewhat unintelligible reply. "Whatever you wish, darling," he muttered. He could only stare at his girlfriend, following her cures, memorizing how perfect she looked tonight, and how perfect life seemed to look to him all of the sudden. All because he was in love with one of the only angels on this planet.

_**Author Notes:** so what do you guys think? Review please!_


End file.
